


Doll Parts

by sharonoodles



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, Robot Sex, Sex Doll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10377072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonoodles/pseuds/sharonoodles
Summary: Katya, bored and sexually frustrated, buys a sentient sex doll off the internet. When it arrives, it's more human than she expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write! Please leave a comment or something so that I don't drive myself insane wondering if people liked it. Thank you for reading! <3

Katya stared at the large cardboard box on her hallway floor, sat cross legged beside it. This was, without a doubt, the weirdest thing she'd ever done. The side of the parcel read "RuPaul's Pleasure Dolls" in a grand pink font. She hoped this would be worth the money she spent on it. When you haven't gotten laid in literal months, I guess it fucks up your psyche a little and drives you to buy sentient sex dolls off the internet. No turning back now, I guess. 

Katya took a deep breath and started to open the box. She pulled open the flaps at the top to reveal a plethora of white styrofoam packing peanuts. She fished through them with her hands until they brushed something plastic and slick. Katya jumped. She started to get excited and removed the packing peanuts in handfuls, slowly getting to see what was in the box. 

It looked like a real girl, that was for sure. A real girl wrapped tightly in cellophane, if that was possible. Her features were indistinguishable through the green tint of the plastic wrap, but her body was beautiful. All curves and pale porcelain skin. Katya stood up and dragged the box into her living room, with the intention of putting the- thing- on her couch. Should she call it a thing? Katya wasn't sure. 

She picked it up (surprisingly light, but I suppose robots don't need internal organs) and seated it on the couch. Katya sat beside it on her knees and began unwrapping it. As the layers lessened, she got a good idea of what it- she- looked like. As she threw the cellophane across the room, she took her first look at the doll. 

She was blonde, her hair curled and falling just below her shoulders. The doll was wearing heavy makeup that was almost cartoonish, but she couldn't deny that she had a beautiful face. Her lips were soft and pouting and Katya wondered what they would feel like on hers. She was wearing a pink, frilly lingerie set that clung to her body and didn't leave much to the imagination. Her breasts were perfect, round and soft and barely staying in the lacy bra she was wearing. Katya's eyes went down further to her thighs, thick (just like she loved them) and covered in rosy thigh high stockings held up with a garter belt. She felt mundane sitting next to her in her oversized t-shirt and boxers, but something told her the doll wouldn't care what she was wearing.

The question of what her skin would feel like was burning in Katya's mind and she reached out to touch the doll's thigh. Katya's mouth dropped open. It was skin. Soft, poreless, slightly cold skin. This was weird. Really weird. But Katya would be lying if she said the look of this girl didn't arouse her. 

It was then that Katya realised she had no idea how she worked. She sat down once more and fished through her box, finding a paper leaflet that looked like an instructions manual. On the first page, it gave her name. Trixie. 'Your very own sex toy! One of a kind and designed specifically for your pleasure.' She kept reading and found that her power switch was located on the back of her neck. All Katya had to do was turn it on. She stood up and approached Trixie, sitting beside her again. Excitement was getting the best of her and she couldn't slow down. Her hand went for the switch and she kept her eyes trained on Trixies face. She flicked the switch. 

Trixie' eyes snapped open and Katya almost flinched. They were bright blue, impossible for regular humans but it looked almost natural on her. She blinked a few times and turned to look at her.   
"Hey," Katya said slowly. Could she even talk? She should have looked at the instructions more carefully. "Can you... can you speak?"   
"Yes. I am Trixie." Trixie responded. Her voice was smooth and she seemed to be programmed to be able to hold conversations. Neat.  
"Hello Trixie. My name's Katya."   
"Katya," Trixie repeated slowly. "Thank you. What would you like me to do?" 

Katya sat back on the couch. What did she want her to do? She thought for a moment before straightening up.   
"Can you stand up? I'd like to see you properly."   
Trixie obeyed instantly, standing up and positioning herself in front of Katya. Jesus Christ, her body was impeccable. Her waist was tiny, yet her breasts and hips were both large. Proportionally, she looked impossibly beautiful. 

"T.. turn around." Katya told her. Trixie turned slowly and Katya got her first view of that round, perky ass. She almost moaned out loud. Her pink panties didn't cover much and the garter belt caught her attention, making Katya trail her eyes down Trixie's long, shapely legs. If it wasn't for the off button, Katya would think she was human. Maybe a plastic surgery obsessed human, but human all the same. 

Katya could have spent forever staring until she realised Trixie needed a command to do something. The idea that Trixie would literally do anything she asked immediately filled Katya's head with a thousand fantasies. 

"Thank you, Trixie. You can turn back around now."   
Trixie complied and turned to face her again.   
"Would you like me to pleasure you, Katya?"   
Katya inhaled deeply. She would. She would like that. But first, she wanted to ask a few questions.   
"Um... not yet. Can I ask you a few things?"   
Trixie nodded, her curls bouncing.   
"Can you come? Like, do you have the ability to orgasm?"   
"I do. I can come as many times as you like, Katya."   
Katya sighed and smiled slightly. It made her feel better to know that Trixie wouldn't just be serving her, that she could give back.   
"Can you get wet?"   
"I can." Trixie confirmed.  
Katya crossed her legs and watched her closely.   
"Can I see?"   
Trixie blinked. "What would you like to see, Katya?"   
"You. Your... between the legs area." 

Katya's curiosity was overpowering her. She wanted to know everything about this doll.   
"Oh. Yes, you can."   
Katya stood up for her.  
"Sit down here, Trixie. And open your legs for me."   
Trixie obeyed yet again, taking a seat and spreading her legs wide.   
Katya knelt down between them and hooked her fingers around Trixie's delicate, lacy panties. She gave her a questioning look and Trixie nodded. She pulled them down and dropped them on the floor. Katya actually did moan out loud this time. Her pussy was beautiful, hairless and smooth, glistening slightly with arousal.   
"You're wet?" Katya asked with a grin. Trixie nodded. It was strange, her reactions were undeniably human, but she treated her vagina like it didn't belong to her.   
"Can I touch you?" Katya asked softly.   
"Where?"   
Katya almost laughed at her innocent little question. She had big, round doe eyes and was staring at her confusedly.   
"Here. Your pussy." Katya's eyes flicked up to her face and watched.   
"Oh. Yes. Of course. You don't need to ask me, Katya."   
Katya nodded. She dragged her index finger up Trixie's wet folds, up to find her clit. It felt human. So real, in fact, that Katya was amazed that they managed to make such a realistic body part. She reached her clit and rubbed circles slowly with the pad of the finger. Trixie gasped.   
"Feel good?" Katya asked her, her eyes meeting hers. They were wide with shock.   
"Yes, Katya." 

She kept going for a while, watching Trixie wiggle with pleasure before leaning in and licking up her wetness. She let Trixie feel the whole girth of her tongue, flattening it against her. Trixie moaned properly now and Katya got excited. She kept licking, slowly at first before speeding up and flicking and twisting her tongue expertly. She raised her finger to her clit again and kept rubbing, quicker and quicker until Trixie was writhing desperately.   
"Can I come, Katya?" Trixie asked. Her mouth was wide open, obviously overloaded with pure ecstacy. Katya nodded and watched Trixie come undone before her. She gasped, falling apart into quiet hums and soft breaths that made Katya feel amazing. Her eyes fluttered shut and she relaxed. Katya pulled away and stood up, leaving Trixie on the couch with her legs spread wide. 

When Trixie had completely come down, she looked at Katya.   
"How was that?" Katya asked her.   
"That was amazing, Katya. Thank you."   
It was cute, Katya thought. She'd given a robot her first orgasm, how nice was that?   
"You're very pretty when you come, Trixie. Very lovely to watch." Katya complimented. Trixie smiled, her gorgeous lips turning upwards.   
"Thank you Katya. Now, what would you like me to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya comes home from work for some well-needed stress relief in the form of her favourite doll.

Katya came home exhausted, shrugging off her jacket and leaving it on the hallway floor (she'll pick it up later, she swore). She immediately headed for her room and bumped the door open with her hip. Katya almost gasped when she saw Trixie, having, in her stress, forget that she had her. She was where she left her last, sat propped up against the wall, eyes closed. 

Katya took a seat on her bed and let her hair down from its ponytail. Trixie looked insanely pretty at this moment, the soft sunset light from the window casting shadows on her face. All Katya saw when she looked at it was the way her eyes squeezed closed when she came, the way those perfect pink lips gaped open in ecstacy. Katya decided that she really needed company right about now. She flicked the switch on the back of Trixie's neck and the doll's eyes opened. 

"Hi, Trixie." Katya greeted as she stood up, unbuttoning her blouse. Even though she'd only had her a few days, she was used to Trixie being around now. She liked babbling to her about her day and explaining her routine to the doll, even if half the time she wasn't sure what she was talking about. Trixie had just become a part of her day now. Tell Trixie about her day, ride her face, put her on charge, go to bed.  
"Hello, Katya," Trixie responded, pulling her legs up so she could sit on her knees. "Did you have a good day?" 

Trixie looked so pretty like this, Katya thought. On her knees, looking up at her through those thick lashes.  
"Not really. My boss just dumped a whole lot of work on me." Katya mumbled, collapsing down onto the bed.   
"Would you like me to help?" 

"Sure, Trixie. Come help."   
She patted the bed in front of her like she was telling a cat to come over for a treat. Trixie followed instruction as always and crawled up onto the bed.   
"Do you wanna get undressed?" Katya asked her, pushing a stray strand of hair off the doll's face. Trixie nodded and stood up eagerly. As she did so, Katya realised she'd never seen her without that skimpy lingerie set and wondered what her naked body would look like. Trixie reached back and unclasped her frilly pink bra, exposing her breasts to the girl. They were perfect, as expected. Gorgeously round, perky yet still somehow large enough to make Katya both jealous and horny. 

Katya moaned and wrapped her arms around Trixie's waist, taking a nipple into her mouth and licking at it gently. Trixie gasped.   
"You like that?" Katya asked. Trixie nodded quickly and Katya used her hand to massage the other breast, pinching her nipple lightly in order to hear her squeak of surprise. "Come on, Trix. I need you."   
Trixie sat on the bed and Katya reclined back again. This was her favourite part of the day. 

Trixie licked her through her underwear a few times, feeling Katya's clit stiffen with arousal, even through the fabric. Soon, Katya was bucking her hips up and wriggling down her underwear. When her panties were off and thrown across the room, Trixie turned her attention to Katya's naked lower half. Trixie licked at her wet folds like a cat drinking milk, all the while keeping intense eye contact with the girl. Katya shivered, her skin crawling with pleasure at the slight contact. Katya scrunched up her duvet in her fists. God, she was good at oral. Just as she was about to ask for more, Trixies lips found her clit and begun to suck and play with it, her tongue rubbing it from side to side and turning Katya into a moaning mess.   
"O-oh! Trixie! Keep going, plea- fuck!" Katya whimpered, trying to keep quiet like her life depended on it. She did have neighbours, after all. 

Trixie kept going, as ordered, speeding up as her tongue flicked and curled with precision. Everything about her techinique was almost scientific, like she knew exactly how to make Katya come. Trixie just knew. And that's why she was better than any sexual partner Katya had ever had. As she lay there twitching and gasping, she thanked the gods for 'RuPaul's Pleasure Dolls' and their customise feature. 

Trixie's hand came up and wrapped around Katya's thigh, stroking the soft skin as if encouraging her to climax. She was right on the edge, like she was about to free fall a thousand feet. All it took was a thumb coming up to rub her and she was done for. Katya came with what sounded like a groan, deep from the bottom of her throat. Trixie knew, as she always did, and eagerly lapped up the rest of the moisture. Katya fell back against the covers, rolling over onto one side. She was so comfortable, her orgasm still fresh in her system. She hardly even noticed Trixie standing up and returning to the corner she found her in. 

"W-wait! Where are you going?" Katya asked, sitting up. Trixie tilted her head, confused.   
"Is this not where I stay?"   
Katya bit her lip. Was it, like, robot etiquette to let her sleep on the floor? It felt wrong, like kicking someone out the morning after a one night stand.  
"You can sleep on my bed. If you want. It's comfortable."   
Trixie pondered this for a moment before standing up.   
"Thank you, Katya."   
Trixie crawled under the covers and Katya tentatively wrapped a hand around her waist, relaxing when she settled into her touch. Katya leaned over and turned off the lamp before turning off Trixie for the night and heading to sleep.


End file.
